


Water-chan is Kawaii!

by CrackedAspenWood (MermaidInDisguise), MermaidInDisguise



Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Crack, Do I regret it?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sex, idk why i wrote this, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/CrackedAspenWood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: A collection of absolute crack that you probably shouldn't read, but I know some of you will anyways, and to those people I saywelcome to chaos I love you
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Water
Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. A Tall Glass of Water-chan

**Author's Note:**

> these were wrote from our word play channel in discord. If you have a request, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Haru stared at the glass with disdain. 

It was one of the rare occasions that his parents had returned home on short holiday from their business. It was only breakfast time. They were supposed to be leaving after they ate, but god where they taking *forever*.

Silence permeated air surrounding the table. Why did they even bother coming home, when they didn’t even bother to ask him how he was doing? Not that he really wanted them to, the time for that had long past. He just wanted to be alone again. If they stayed too much later, Makoto would be over calling for his *Haru-chan* before he got to-

“Haru.” His mother’s brisk voice brought him out of his musings. “We are heading out. There is extra cash in the box. There should be enough for a few months. We will be back in July.” 

His parents placed their dishes in the basin for him to do. “Be good, Haru.” His father said as they slipped their shoes on, before slamming the door shut. 

Haru let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Looking at the clock above the stove told him he still had thirty minutes before Makoto collected him for school. 

*Just enough time*. 

Haru lovingly picked up the glass of water he had been staring at all throughout breakfast. He caressed the side of the glass, rubbing the condensation around. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the sigh his Water-Chan responded with, the tension bleeding out of the water. 

“I will never stop loving you.” Haru reassured his lover.

He pulled down his pants, preparing for utter bliss.


	2. Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes swimming at the pool together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, this is just chaos and you are reading at your own risk.

Haru felt high above the clouds. Never before had he felt this good. He really should have given into his desires ages ago. 

He thrust deeper into the moist warmth. The world around him drowned out as he scrunched his face in pleasure. His lungs burned, but he couldn’t give in, the pressure in his chest building the pressure in his groin faster. His body trembled in anticipation, small jerking movements and he was pushed over the edge in a euphoria of black stars against the white supernova of his vision. 

A hand yanked his arm up, the pressure on his chest finally giving out as air rushed back inside his lungs. Water splashed around him as he struggled to settle after finding out his assailant had been Nagisa.

“Haru! Are you okay??!! It looked like you were having a seizure!!” Not even Nagisa’s loud voice next to his water-logged ear could keep the smile off of his face. 

“Rei-chan! I think something is really wrong!! We need to get Haru to the hospital!!” Nagisa threw Haru’s arm over shoulder, swimming Haru over to the edge of the school pool. Haru didn’t have the strength to protest, still riding out the bliss of his revelation. 

Makoto helped the limp Haru out of the pool, while Rei was frantically searching for the emergency number to call for an ambulance.

“Haru-chan! Talk to us!” Nagisa turned to the petrified Makoto, “He might have had a stroke! And not the swimming kind!”

Haru was finally coming down off his cloud. “I’m fine.” Sitting upright.   
Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Before they could even blink though, Haru had slipped silently back into the water where it embraced its newfound lover. He ignored their shouts of concern, relishing in the afterglow cuddles. The trembles of the water calm as he gently floated away from his human companions. 

*My love*.


End file.
